1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a network simulator as a computer for calculating a network state. In a network simulator of the past, for example, there is technology for exactly reproducing environment which the network is actually in (hereinafter, also referred to as “real environment”).
However, in the technology for exactly reproducing the real environment, it is necessary to reproduce the same network topology as the real environment and communication processing in a communication protocol at the same link-level as the real environment. Accordingly, in the technology for exactly reproducing the real environment, for example, it is difficult to exactly reproduce the following processing by only using a computer simulation: processing that is performed in the Internet as an example of the network, which is rendered complex and black box-like; processing that is performed by a wireless section which largely depends on external factors; and the like.
Further, there is developed technology (for example, see JP 2006-13969A) that measures a network state in advance by allowing a test packet for measuring the network state to flow through an actual network (hereinafter, also referred to as “real network”) which is to be a subject to be calculated by a network simulator, and reproduces in simulation the network state obtained by the measurement. According to such technology, the issue of the above-mentioned technology for exactly reproducing the real environment can be solved.